Conflate
by imcygnus
Summary: Draco yakin apa yang telah Harry lakukan padanya akhir-akhir ini hanyalah semata rasa obsesi balas dendam atas perbuatannya dahulu. Tetapi di lain sisi, Draco merasa Harry mampu mengantarkan Draco pada sebuah titik kenyamanan tertentu. Ketika semua orang ingin menendang hidupnya jauh-jauh seperti sampah tetapi Harry bahkan tetap memberikan senyum terbaiknya. Drarry. BxB.
1. Chapter 1

**CONFLATE** **D**

 **Disclaimer** : Harry Potter J.K. Rowling

 **Pairing :** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor.

 **Rated :** T - M

_

.

.

.

 **oOo**

Selain faktor keberuntungan dan takdir yang selalu membayangi pahlawan sihir kita, ada beberapa faktor keberhasilan yang menunjang seorang Harry Potter dalam pencapaiannya saat ini. Salah satu sifat gigih, tak pernah putus asa dan pastinya sifat pantang menyerah sebelum mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkannya justru membuatnya seperti seseorang yang memiliki sifat obsesi yang berlebihan pada dirinya.

Harry Potter, sang pahlawan sihir dan segala obsesi yang membumbung tinggi, yang selalu membuat Harry menjadi lebih berani dan nekat selain ditunjang dengan sifat alami Gryffindornya.

Walau obsesi selama 7 tahun hidupnya berada di Hogwarts adalah untuk membunuh penyihir gila bernama Voldemort yang membuatnya memiliki julukan sebagai pahlawan sihir. Bukan berarti dia melupakan satu sisi kehidupan asmaranya.

Kehidupan asmaranya sungguh tidaklah mulus seperti yang dia harapkan sebelum-sebelumnya. Entah bagaimana obsesi yang ia miliki pada orang-orang yang pernah singgah di dalam hatinya itu pun sejujurnya memang tak bisa ia sandingkan dengan perasaan suka atau cinta yang seharusnya ada.

Seperti tahun ke-empatnya dimana ia sungguh terobsesi pada Cho Chang, kapten Quidditch dari asrama Ravenclaw. Harry bahkan nyaris akan mengutuk Cedric Diggory karena telah membuat Cho menolak ajakan Harry untuk datang ke pesta dansa bersamanya, walau ia tak bisa melakukannya karena Hermione-lah yang selalu mengingatkan Harry bahwa tugas-tugas yang akan dihadapinya dalam Turnamen Triwizard jauh lebih penting daripada menunjukkan kompetitif konyol dengan Cedric Diggory hanya karena satu gadis Ravenclaw itu, justru bukan menelan satu fakta bahwa Cedric adalah saingan terberatnya dalam Turnamen.

Pada tahun ke-enam dimana Harry benar-benar jatuh cinta atau bisa disebut terobsesi pada Ginny Weasley dan ia selalu meyakini bahwa gadis itu adalah tambatan hatinya untuk yang terakhir dan kelak akan menjadi istrinya lalu akan memberikan anak berambut merah yang lucu-lucu.

Tapi sekali lagi, harapan konyolnya itu harus kandas ditengah jalan seperti yang sudah-sudah. Entah karena hubungannya dengan Ginny berlangsung membosankan atau karena Harry telah sadar akan suatu balas budi atas kebaikan keluarga Weasley bukanlah dengan menikahi putri bungsu mereka.

Tetapi yang Harry sadari adalah untuk mendapatkan Ginny sangatlah mudah. Semudah membalik telapak tangan. Berbeda dengan Cho, dimana ia harus berkompetitif dengan Cedric untuk mendapatkannya. Harry selalu menanamkan di dalam pikirannya bahwa mendapatkan sesuatu dengan tantangan adalah suatu bentuk kepuasan tersendiri.

Harry tidak dapat merasakan itu semua untuk mendapatkan Ginny. Sehingga ia tak merasakan apapun ketika bersama Ginny menyebabkan hubungannya berjalan dengan sangat hambar dan membosankan. Dan benar saja ketika ia mencoba melepaskan Ginny, Harry sama sekali tak merasakan kepedihan yang berarti. Justru saat itu Harry sama sekali tak memikirkan Ginny sekalipun, karena saat itu ia sedang terobsesi untuk menjadikan kedua sahabatnya, Ron dan Hermione, untuk naik satu tingkat lebih lanjut dari sekedar sahabat menjadi pasangan yang paling fenomenal di asramanya. Sedikit sulit bagi Harry karena Ron yang payah dan Hermione yang terlalu jual mahal.

Dan di tahun ke-delapan ini, ia telah memiliki gairahnya kembali. Setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya ia mengesampingkan segala hal semacam asmara dan hanya berfokus untuk melenyapkan Hocrux dan bersiap untuk perang, untuk pertama kalinya setelah itu semua rasa itu datang lagi. Gairahnya akan seseorang itu datang dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Tapi Harry tidak yakin, atau sepenuhnya ia takut bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah obsesi lain-lainnya seperti dulu lagi atau bagaimana. Tapi perasaan ini benar-benar membuatnya kacau, dan rasa ini jelas berbeda dari sebelumnya. Harry sadar jika kali ini bukanlah hanya rasa obsesi lagi, tapi justru lebih dari itu. Harry menyukainya atau.. bisa disebut dengan jatuh cinta padanya?

Entahlah, rasa itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan tumbuh pesat menjadi perasaan yang membuncah yang semakin lama tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Bahkan Harry nyaris gila karena sudah dua bulan ini perasaannya benar-benar semakin menyesakkan. Belum lagi ia selalu kehilangan seluruh keberanian Gryffindornya tiba-tiba ketika ia cukup dekat dengannya.

Harry bahkan curiga, sebelum Voldemort hancur pasti ia telah mengutuk Harry dengan membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang membuatnya gila dan jatuh berkali-kali dalam pesona salah satu pengikut setianya.

Ya, Harry jatuh cinta pada salah satu pengikut setia Voldemort. Mantan Pelahap Maut yang bahkan ingin menyerahkan Harry pada Pangeran Kegelapan. Orang yang termasuk dalam salah satu riwayat musuh terbesarnya setelah Voldemort. Orang yang bahkan berkali-kali ingin membunuhnya.

 ** _Draco Malfoy_**.

Nama yang dulu selalu membuatnya ingin melemparkan kutukan, justru kini nama itulah yang selalu membuatnya berdesir halus.

Mungkin Harry sudah tidak waras, mungkin saja tidak. Yang jelas kini hati dan pikirannya hanya berputar penuh pada sosok Draco Malfoy. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana mulai terbentuknya perasaan itu, Harry tidak perduli. Yang ia perdulikan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara mendekati mantan musuhnya itu. Karena selama dua bulan terhitung ia benar-benar kehilangan sifat Gryffindornya membuat Harry hanya bergerak pasif dan ia hanya bisa memandang pewaris tunggal Malfoy itu dari kejauhan.

Kini Harry mulai membuka peta Marauders-nya untuk mencari-cari nama Draco Malfoy. Kegiatan seperti ini sudah sering ia lakukan sejak tahun ke-enamnya ketika ia selalu mengawasi semua pergerakan pewaris Malfoy itu. Tetapi bedanya dengan dulu adalah karena ia mencurigai Draco Malfoy sebagai Pelahap Maut, tapi sekarang Harry benar-benar merasa seperti penguntit seseorang dan bertindak layaknya pemuja rahasia dari Pangeran Slytherin itu.

Mata Harry menyipit sejenak dan bergumam sesuatu lalu senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya saat ia menemukan nama Draco yang bergerak-gerak dari ruang bawah tanah asramanya menuju pada koridor Aula Besar. Harry mengasumsikan bahwa Draco mungkin tidak akan melakukan kunjungan pekan ke Hogsmeade kali ini.

Bagus. Kini beberapa rencana tersusun di dalam otaknya. Karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan, setidaknya murid-murid akan lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan-jalan di Hogsmeade dan tentunya itu adalah kesempatan yang bagus untuk Harry mendekati Draco tanpa terlihat banyak orang.

Harry memantapkan diri sendiri dan mencoba menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Harry merasa inilah tantangan sesungguhnya. Entah bagaimana, menurut Harry mendekati Draco Malfoy jauh lebih menegangkan daripada menghadapi Naga yang ia lawan pada Turnamen Triwizard lalu.

Itu pikiran terbodoh yang pernah terlintas dalam otaknya. Tapi Harry tak perduli, hanya satu yang ada di dalam benaknya saat ini, Harry harus berhasil mendekati Draco hari ini.

Sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

 ** _xxx_**

Harry berjalan seraya berusaha keras memantapkan hati dan nyalinya yang tiba-tiba menciut ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu Aula Besar. Perutnya terasa mulas dan mual bersamaan ketika ia menyadari bahwa Aula Besar masih sangat ramai. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa cukup banyak anak-anak yang tinggal dan tak menghabiskan waktu pekan mereka untuk kunjungan Hogsmeade. Dengan merutuki kesialannya ia menutup matanya menenangkan hatinya yang mulai bimbang. Apa ia harus melanjutkan atau tidak?

Tetapi keputusan Harry telah bulat. Mencoba tidak perduli dan tetap berjalan dengan langkah berat, mengabaikan semua orang yang menyapanya dengan nada kagum di dalamnya yang bagi Harry sangat memuakkan.

Harry mengarahkan pandangannya pada meja Slytherin yang hanya terisi setengah murid saja mengingat tak banyak siswa Slytherin yang kembali pasca perang besar.

Harry menyisir matanya dan menemukan Draco duduk di ujung meja Slytherin yang dikelilingi oleh Zabini dan Parkinson. Harry mematung dan merasakan jantungnya seolah melompat dari tempatnya ketika pandangan matanya dan Draco bertemu. Harry berkedip dan Draco menatapnya dengan berkerut-kerut. Sedetik kemudian Draco memutuskan kontak matanya dan kembali pada makanannya.

Momen itu seharusnya adalah hal wajar, tapi sungguh, Draco Malfoy menatapnya dengan penuh kecurigaan penuh-walaupun hanya beberapa detik-itu mampu membuat keberanian Gryffindornya kembali menguap entah kemana.

Sambil menelan ludahnya paksa, ia sesaat ingin kembali berbelok dan kabur dari Aula Besar. Tapi itu sungguh perbuatan konyol dan memalukan. Walaupun Harry tidak yakin dimana letak memalukannya, tapi tetap saja..

Harry menghela nafas berat dan dengan langkah yang bergetar sembari memanggil keberanian Gryffindornya yang tercecer. Harry kembali berjalan walau ia merasa seolah ada yang mengunci kedua kakinya. Masih dengan mengabaikan semua sapaan yang tertuju padanya.

Harry hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dengan tempat duduk trio Slytherin, tetapi ia merasakan kini seluruh Aula menatapnya dengan heran ketika melihat Harry tidak berbelok menuju meja asramanya namun berbalik ke arah sebrang dimana meja Slytherin berada. Tetapi Harry tak perduli. Ia sengaja menulikan semua indranya dan hanya berpusat pada Draco Malfoy seorang.

"Draco." Harry berdiri kikuk dan tampak salah tingkah sesaat setelah ia memanggil Draco.

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berdiri sangat gugup.

"S-selamat pagi, Draco." Harry mencoba seriang mungkin ketika menyapa Draco, walau sepertinya gagal total. Tetapi kini Harry telah duduk di samping Draco yang benar-benar melongo menatap pergerakan Harry.

Harry tersenyum manis pada Draco yang kini menatap Harry horor seolah Harry adalah Dementor. Ekspresi Draco benar-benar lucu di mata Harry maka ia tertawa kecil sambil membalik piring di hadapannya dengan santai.

"Boleh kan aku makan di sampingmu, Draco?"

Draco tidak menjawab tetapi suara keras di samping Draco membuat Harry menoleh. Ia melihat Parkinson menjatuhkan kepalanya tepat di atas pie buah, mungkin pingsan atau apa. Zabini yang duduk tepat di depan Harry dan Draco menyemburkan jus labunya membuat genangan sendiri di hadapan Harry yang mengernyit. Lalu Harry mendongak dan merasakan tubuhnya membeku saat semua mata yang berada di Aula tertuju padanya tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan semua guru juga melihat ke arahnya. Seluruh yang berada di Aula terdiam hanya memandang Harry dan Draco bergantian.

"Harry, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau duduk dengan _ferret_ sialan itu?!" Teriak Ron dari seberang meja Gryffindor. Suara nyaringnya menggema di seluruh Aula Besar yang hening karena sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang bersuara dan masih menatap Harry dan Draco.

"Err.. aku..." Harry tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena Draco kini menatapnya tajam.

Harry kembali terkejut ketika Draco membanting garpu dan pisaunya dengan keras. Memandangnya dengan sirat penuh kebencian yang membuat Harry mencelos.

"Enyah kau Potter!"

 ** _xxx_**

Draco melangkah meninggalkan Aula dengan sangat jengkel. Draco yakin wajahnya kini sangatlah memerah. Marah dan malu. Potter sialan itu telah mempermalukannya.

Seharusnya Draco tahu bahwa awal Potter berkedip padanya sejak memasuki Aula Besar bukanlah suatu tanda yang baik. Seharusnya Draco sadar bahwa Potter ingin melakukan suatu tindak kejahatan padanya. Dengan menyapa dan memanggil nama depannya seolah-olah mereka benar-benar akrab.

 _Bloody Hell._

Demi bulu dada Merlin yang keriting. Dia dan Potter teman akrab? Oh itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

Dan apa-apaan tadi Potter yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya dan memberikan senyumannya yang paling manis. Tunggu dulu...

Kenapa dia barusan menyebut senyuman Potter itu manis?

Sinting.

Mungkin Draco sinting.

Draco jadi ingin membenturkan kepalanya yang sudah rusak. Itu terdengar seperti sebuah ide yang bagus.

Draco menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tak ada siapapun yang melewati koridor itu. Lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya pada tembok berbatu di sampingnya, tanpa ragu ia dengan kerasnya membenturkan kepalanya.

"Aw! Brengsek!" Draco mengumpat merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia mengusap-usap dahinya yang pasti memerah sekarang.

"Draco! Kenapa kau membenturkan kepalamu?"

Draco menoleh lalu mendelik ketika melihat Potter yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. Tetapi sesaat Draco terpana ketika Potter menyingkap jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya. Rupanya benar bahwa Potter memiliki jubah gaib yang menjadi legenda itu. Sedikit terpana, Draco mengabaikan tatapan Potter yang panik.

"Draco, dahimu memerah. Kau harus-"

Draco menggeleng keras. Kembali memberikan Potter pelototan. Draco sadar, saat seperti ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk mengagumi benda milik Potter, apalagi-

Draco hening ketika Potter sudah berdiri sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Potter sedang meniup-niup dahi Draco yang memerah juga terasa panas.

Potter tampak kesusahan untuk meraih dahi Draco dengan berjinjit-tentu saja karena Potter pendek. Draco ingin menertawakan satu fakta tentang Potter yang pendek, tetapi ada satu hal yang kembali menyita akal sehat Draco.

Pertama, Potter berdiri dengan sangat dekat dengan wajahnya, masih dengan meniup dahi sialannya yang makin terasa panas dan yang kedua, Potter sangatlah manis jika dilihat dari sedekat ini. Draco langsung menepis semua pikiran tidak warasnya lalu menggantinya dengan pelototan pada Potter.

"Bloody Hell, Potter! Apa yang kau lakukan, Potty?!" Draco bersumpah serapah ketika ia baru saja tersadar atas apa yang terjadi dan mendorong Potter sampai terjatuh.

 ** _xxx_**

 **TBC.**

 **Note :** Ini adalah cerita pertama Drarry dari saya yang saya tulis dan publish disini, jika ada kesalahan penulisan mohon dimaafkan ya, hehe.

Saran dan kritik dipersilahkan :3

Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

"Zabini, Parkinson,"

Blaise dan Pansy mendapati Harry berjalan keluar dari Aula Besar setelah jam makan malam selesai dan menghampiri mereka. Harry tampak kikuk dan gugup melihat tatapan Blaise dan Pansy yang menatapnya dingin dan datar.

Oh yang benar saja, Harry bahkan mampu memusnahkan penyihir gila tanpa hidung itu, tapi kini berhadapan dengan kedua teman Draco Malfoy mengapa justru membuatnya sangat gugup? Dan mengapa sih semua Slytherin itu tampak dingin pada semua orang? Apa mereka benar-benar didoktrin seperti itu oleh para senior pureblood?

"Ada apa Potter? Apa kau belum puas untuk menjadi pusat perhatian? Jika iya, kau bisa lakukan itu pada orang lain, tapi jangan pada kami― terutama Draco." ujar Blaise dengan nada paling sinis yang bisa ia keluarkan.

"Tidak! Tidak, Merlin! Bukan itu maksudku Zabini, a-aku hanya, dengar―aku ingin minta maaf pada Dra—ehem Malfoy,"

Blaise berkerut, sedangkan Pansy menyipit mendengar panggilan ganjil Potter pada sang Malfoy itu. Apa baru saja Harry Potter memanggil nama depan Draco?

Merasa dicurigai, Harry cepat-cepat merubah wajahnya dengan putus asa yang ia miliki dan membuat kedua Slytherin itu mengendurkan ekspresi mereka.

"Minta maaf, Potter?" Pansy bertanya dengan menaikkan alisnya.

"Uhm, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mempermalukan Dra—Malfoy pagi tadi, sungguh." Harry menunduk dibawah tatapan duo Slytherin yang menatapnya tajam.

Harry memilin jubah gaib dalam genggamannya dengan gugup. Merlin, yang benar saja, kenapa rasanya ia sedang menghadap pada calon mertuanya untuk meminta restu.

"Aku hanya ... hanya ingin berteman dengannya. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya atas kekesalannya padaku selama tujuh tahun yang kami lewati. Tapi, demi Godric! Rupanya aku memilih waktu dan tempat yang salah! Aku sungguh ingin minta maaf jika dia merasa aku mempermalukannya pagi tadi, tapi bahkan Malfoy tak muncul sama sekali sejak tadi."

Blaise dan Pansy saling berpandangan, lalu menghela nafas panjang. Mereka sudah bisa menebak jika memang itulah keinginan Harry. Mengingat sikap pahlawan sihir satu itu yang memang tak suka jika bermusuhan atau membenci siapapun. Terkecuali untuk Draco Malfoy selama 7 tahun riwayat pertemanan mereka, karna Blaise dan Pansy mengerti bahwa pangeran Slytherin yang satu itu memang lebih banyak bersikap menjengkelkan pada Harry. Duo Slytherin itu yakin walaupun semenyebalkan apapun Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter tak akan benar-benar membencinya.

"Yeah. Kami tahu." Blaise memulai membuat Harry mendongak pada pria berkulit gelap itu. "Tidak mengherankan jika kau bertindak seperti itu tadi pagi. Aku tidak pernah lupa jika kau adalah seorang Gryffindor yang ceroboh. Tapi Potter, untuk apa tepatnya kita disini saat ini?"

Harry mendengus untuk beberapa saat. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Blaise, Pansy dan Draco sangat cocok jika berteman. Mereka benar-benar satu tipe!

"Aku ingin kalian membantuku."

"Dan apa yang bisa kami bantu untuk Pahlawan Sihir Agung kami?" tanya Pansy dengan seringai menyebalkannya.

Harry menatap Pansy dengan memohon, "Kumohon, Parkinson. Aku ... aku benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tak bisa menemui Malfoy sama sekali, dan hanya kalian yang bisa membantuku. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Tak lebih, jika dia memang menolak, aku akan berhenti."

Harry merasa bahwa raut wajahnya benar-benar menyedihkan sehingga membuat Pansy menatapnya dengan melunak dan melembut. Blaise tetap pada wajah dinginnya, tapi Harry menangkap satu pandangan iba. Harry selalu benci dikasihani, tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak perduli. Ia hanya butuh untuk bertemu Draco, bagaimanapun caranya.

Harry benar-benar frustasi karna tak mendapati Draco sejak makan siang, bahkan hingga makan malam pria bersurai pirang itu sama sekali tak bergerak dari dalam Asramanya ―hasil dari Harry menguntitnya dalam Peta Perampok―dan itu sungguh membuat Harry khawatir, apa Draco benar-benar melewatkan makan siang dan malam? Tidakkah dia lapar?

Harry merasa pasti karna dirinya lah yang membuat absennya Draco sejak siang. Itu sungguh membuat Harry semakin kalut dan merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, Potter. Kami akan membantumu."

Emerald hijaunya kembali menatap Blaise dan Pansy dengan berbinar. "Sungguh? Kalian mau membantuku untuk bertemu dengan Malfoy?" Setengah memekik senang ia tersenyum lebar membuat Pansy sedikit terhibur. Pemuda beriris hijau itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Tentu, Potter. Kami akan membantumu jika kami telah menemukan dimana Draco berada."

Harry dengan kelewat antusias menatap Pansy, "Tidak perlu. Kalian hanya perlu mengetuk pintu kamarnya, dan di sanalah dia berada sepanjang waktu. Bisakah kalian membantuku malam ini juga?"

Tetapi Pansy mengabaikan pertanyaan Harry dan memilih untuk mencerna ucapan pertama Harry dengan bingung. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa Draco berada di kamarnya sepanjang waktu? Kami berdua telah mengetuk pintu kamarnya puluhan kali dan tak ada jawaban sama sekali,"

Harry terdiam. Mengutuk mulut sialannya yang mudah sekali asal bicara. Dan itu sukses membuat Blaise menatap Harry dengan curiga.

Harry buru-buru tersenyum kikuk, "Insting seorang pahlawan mungkin?" Harry tertawa garing.

Itu jawaban paling konyol yang pernah Harry lontarkan, demi Godric.

"Potter, kau―" Blaise mengingatkan Harry dengan masih menatapnya curiga dan intimidasi. Tetapi ucapan Blaise mati tepat saat Harry disambar oleh seseorang hingga membuatnya tersentak.

"Harry! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan para ular itu?!" Suara Ron berdenging di telinga Harry menyebabkan Harry sedikit meringis.

"Ron! Hentikan kelakuanmu itu!" kali ini suara Hermione lah yang tergopoh dari arah belakang mereka.

Harry bersyukur karena Hermione secepat mungkin menarik cengkraman Ron pada tangannya.

"Harry, baik-baik saja?"

"Err, ya, aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya sedikit kikuk.

Harry menjauh dari tempat Hermione dan Ron, dan memilih untuk berdiri di dekat Blaise dan Pansy. Rupanya pergerakan itu membuat Ron kembali murka.

"Harry! Apa-apaan kau ini? Tadi pagi kau dengan Malfoy, dan lihat sekarang kau bahkan berbincang dengan Zabini dan Parkinson! Merlin, apa kau sudah gila?! Apa para Slytherin itu memberi Imperius padamu?" cerca Ron dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Sontak teriakan Ron membuat siswa yang berada dalam koridor Aula menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Harry menggeleng pasrah, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena ia sendiri juga tak mungkin menjelaskan masalahnya pada Ron, mengingat emosi Ron yang selalu meledak-ledak jika itu menyangkut Slytherin.

"Kupikir Potter bukan anak asuhmu, Weasley? Kurasa bukan masalah untukmu jika Potter ingin berbincang dengan siapapun yang dia inginkan, bukan?"

Oh demi Godric, Merlin, Salazar dan seluruh penyihir hebat lainnya, Harry sungguh-sungguh akan berterima kasih pada Slytherin berkulit gelap itu nantinya. Jujur saja, Harry tidak akan bisa berkutik jika harus menghadapi Ron yang sedang meledak-ledak seperti ini.

"Diam kau Zabini! Aku yakin, Harry pasti kalian mantrai bukan? Mengaku saja Zabini! Apa yang kau inginkan dari Harry kami? Dasar ular licik!"

Mata Harry melebar ketika Ron telah maju beberapa langkah dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Blaise.

"RON!"

"HENTIKAN!" Suara Harry bergema bersamaan dengan suara Hermione.

Harry telah berdiri di depan Blaise dan kembali mengacungkan tongkat ke arahnya, sedangkan Hermione masih berusaha menarik Ron menjauh.

Ron tampak terkejut dan wajah kemerahan karna amarah berubah menjadi pucat ketika Harry bersiap untuk mengacungkan tongkat padanya.

"H-harry?"

"Ron! Bisakah kau untuk satu kali ini tidak bernafsu untuk menyerang para Slytherin? Aku baik-baik saja dan mereka para Slytherin sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Dan, Merlin! Tidakkah kau ingat apa kata Kepala Sekolah pada awal tahun ajaran, bahwa kita semua sama saat ini, persatuan asrama! Ku harap kau mengerti itu dan berhenti mencari-cari kesalahan Slytherin!" raung Harry setengah berteriak. Harry sudah tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Ia bahkan tak perduli jika seluruh orang sudah mengelilingi mereka saat ini.

Ron terdiam dan pucat setengah menahan malu. Hermione tampak menggigit bibirnya memandang Harry, Pansy dan Blaise bergantian dengan khawatir.

Tetapi Harry sudah muak. Muak karena perlakuan beberapa orang yang selalu memojokkan Slytherin, termasuk sahabat-sahabat Harry sendiri. Bahkan ketika para Slytherin tak melakukan apapun, mereka semua tetap memberikan serangan-serangan kecil tak berdasar. Dan itu semua dimaksudkan sebagai balasan dari apa yang telah dilakukan para Slytherin ketika selama perang berlangsung. Demi jenggot Merlin! Perang telah berlalu beberapa bulan yang lalu, kenapa orang-orang tak bisa saling memaafkan dan masih saja mengujar kebencian?

Memutuskan keheningan yang berlangsung beberapa saat, Harry menoleh pada Blaise dan Pansy yang tampak memberikan tatapan tak percaya pada Harry, membuatnya mendengus kesal.

"Ayo Blaise, Pansy, kita pergi dari sini." ujar Harry pada kedua Slytherin itu yang semakin melebarkan matanya sesaat setelah mereka sadar bahwa Harry memanggil nama depan mereka.

 ** _xxx_**

Blaise dan Pansy berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Draco dengan ragu. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa sahabat mereka satu itu benar-benar sedang dalam masa badmood berkepanjangan. Ditandai dengan absennya Draco pada makan siang dan juga makan malam di Aula tadi semakin membuat Pansy cemas berlebihan. Yah, walaupun tak sepenuhnya hanya Pansy yang cemas.

Karena Blaise tak ingin Pansy juga ikut-ikutan badmood ―Pansy sangat sensitif jika menyangkut Draco― maka Blaise berniat membawakan Draco makan malam, walaupun hanya hidangan penutup setidaknya mereka berdua memastikan bahwa Draco mengisi perutnya.

Blaise dan Pansy untuk sejenak saling memandang. Pansy tersenyum lalu dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh membawa piring berisi sandwich tuna dan pie apel yang merupakan makanan favorit Draco, Pansy mundur satu langkah mempersilahkan Blaise untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Draco dan memanggilnya. Lama terdiam dan sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari Draco membuat Blaise mengernyit.

"Draco," panggil Blaise untuk kedua kalinya.

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Blaise menoleh dan kembali saling pandang dengan Pansy. Seolah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Pansy, Blaise kembali mengetuk pintu kamar Draco dengan tidak sabar.

"Draco!" Blaise setengah berseru, memastikan Draco mampu mendengar panggilannya.

Hening. Blaise berkerut kesal. Ia memandang Pansy dengan tak sabar, lagi. Pansy menghela nafas, memandang Blaise penuh akan sarat. Blaise mengangguk memberi tanda bahwa ia mengerti apa maksud Pansy walau dengan setengah jengkel. Entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana, Blaise dan Pansy seolah mengerti atas apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan. Keduanya telah terbiasa bertelepati. Mungkin karena mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil, bahkan sejak lahir membuat Blaise dan Pansy langsung saling memahami hanya dengan melihat bahasa tubuh satu sama lain.

Blaise sudah berniat nengetuk pintu untuk keempat kalinya. Jika Draco masih tidak mau membukakan pintu, maka satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan mendobrak paksa pintu Draco.

Tangan Blaise berayun untuk mengetuk, tetapi pintu kamar Draco sudah terbuka lebar lebih dahulu. Draco muncul dengan muram dan tampak bersungut-sungut menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kalian berpikir akan mendobrak pintu kamarku atau ku penggal kepala kalian berdua."

Blaise nyengir. Pansy hanya bisa meringis. Mereka melupakan satu fakta bahwa Draco handal dalam Legilimens, apalagi untuk membaca pikiran Blaise maupun Pansy tentu akan sangat mudah bagi Draco.

Blaise dan Pansy mengikuti Draco masuk. Mereka berdua sedikit mengagumi kamar Draco yang selalu tertata rapi untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kamar Draco di asrama maupun di Manor sama nyamannya. Entah apa yang diperbuat Draco pada kamarnya tetapi kamar Draco selalu membuat Blaise dan Pansy betah berlama-lama disana.

"Mau apa kalian berdua?" Suara Draco segera menyadarkan Pansy dan Blaise.

Pansy menghampiri Draco yang tengah bergulung malas di atas kasurnya. Ia memandang Draco yang tampak kusut dan acak-acakan. Sama sekali bukan tipikal seorang Malfoy.

Pansy menatap Draco khawatir.

"Draco, kau sudah absen dari Aula sejak siang. Kau harus makan, Dray." Pansy menyodorkan dua piring berisi penuh makanan favorit Draco.

Draco melirik kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum simpul, lalu memandang dua piring di hadapannya dengan penuh minat. Draco dengan cepat menyambar satu sandwich tuna dan memakannya dengan lahap. Mau bagaimanapun juga Draco benar-benar lapar sekarang. Perutnya kosong sejak siang, sedangkan sarapannya tadi pagi tidak begitu banyak mengingat insiden Potter yang mempermalukannya. Mengingat Potter sungguh membuat suasana hatinya kembali buruk.

"Aku bersumpah aku tak akan pernah mau lagi ke Aula Besar jika masih ada Potter sinting itu disana." gerutu Draco setelah ia menelan habis-habis sandwichnya. Ia lalu mengambil pie apel pertamanya dan memakannya mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari Blaise dan Pansy karena tingkah lakunya kali ini sama sekali tak mencerminkan seorang Malfoy sama sekali.

Draco lapar dan ia harus makan, hanya itu.

"Jadi, ini tentang Potter?" Tanya Blaise dengan senyum ganjil. Senyum memuakkan yang paling dibenci Draco.

"Tentu. Memang apalagi? Dengar, Potter mempermalukanku tadi pagi. Lalu dia mengikutiku terus, kau tahu Blaise, Potter itu sinting! Dia pasti sedang merencanakan suatu tindak kejahatan padaku dengan berpura-pura akrab denganku. Pasti Potter akan mencelakaiku, Blaise!" Nafas Draco tersengal setelah menyelesaikan ocehan abstraknya yang Draco sendiri tak mengerti mengapa mulutnya mengucapkan omong kosong― yang ia akui menang sedikit berlebihan. Draco bukan seorang paranoid. Hanya saja tingkah Potter hari ini patut diwaspadai.

"Draco," Draco melirik Pansy dari sudut matanya. "Aku tak menyangka kau berbicara sepanjang itu hanya karena Potter."

Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. "Potter memang patut dicurigai, Pans. Mungkin dia ingin menuntut balas atas perbuatanku dulu-dulu atau apa, bisa saja kan?"

Pansy menggeleng. Blaise masih tersenyum memuakkan. Draco berkerut menatap keduanya bergantian, menuntut sebuah kejelasan.

"Dia hanya ingin berteman denganmu, Draco. Tidak lebih."

Draco menganga untuk sejenak. Bersusah payah menelan serpihan daging tuna yang menempel pada langit-langit mulutnya.

Draco menangkap satu hal. Kini bukan hanya Potter yang sinting, tetapi Pansy juga. Blaise mungkin menjurus ke titik itu, karna ia sedari tadi tidak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum sialannya itu. Draco harus menyelamatkan Blaise sebelum terlambat. Jadi Draco menoleh pada Blaise berharap suatu dukungan.

Blaise semakin melebarkan senyumannya ketika Draco menatapnya. "Pansy benar, Dray. Dari apa yang ku lihat, Potter hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Mungkin ini saatnya bagi kau dan juga Potter untuk berdamai."

Positif.

Pansy maupun Blaise sudah tertular penyakit Potter.

Draco menggeleng keras, tetapi tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat atau memikirkan ocehan kedua temannya tentang Potter sinting itu. Draco kembali melahap sandwichnya yang terakhir sembari memperhatikan Blaise dan Pansy yang saling bertatapan namun tak berbicara satu katapun. Fakta bahwa Blaise dan Pansy mampu berkomunikasi hanya dengan saling pandang dan telepati itu membuatnya kembali cemberut.

"Draco, aku tahu mungkin setelah ini yang kau butuhkan adalah istirahat. Tetapi―" Pansy sejenak menatap Blaise ragu, tetapi ia melanjutkan. "Ada seseorang yang menunggumu sejak selesai makan malam di depan asrama. Dan ini sudah masuk jam malam kau tahu, kami khawatir Filch akan menemukannya. Bisakah kau temui dia, Draco?"

Draco menaikkan kedua alisnya. Sedikit senyum samar terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia sedikit tersanjung bahwa ada orang yang repot-repot menungguinya di depan asrama selama itu hanya untuk ingin bertemu dengannya. Apakah orang itu merupakan salah satu penggemarnya? Mengingat statusnya setelah berperang, Draco tak yakin ia masih memiliki penggemar lagi, tapi jika memang dia merupakan salah satunya mungkin Draco akan berbaik hati untuk menemuinya.

"Siapa, Pans?"

"Potter."

Draco terdiam membeku seolah merasakan seluruh organ dalamnya turun tidak pada tempatnya. Sudut terkecil dalam hatinya pun berdesir halus setelah mengetahui siapa yang menunggunya. Tetapi Draco tetaplah seorang Malfoy yang keras kepala memilih mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba menyusupnya. Ia memelototi Pansy dan Blaise bergantian dengan galak.

"Apa kalian gila?! Aku tidak mau menemuinya! Lagipula untuk apa Potter mencariku?"

"Dia khawatir padamu, Draco. Sama seperti kami tadi. Dan mungkin dia juga ingin meminta maaf padamu soal insiden tadi pagi. Kau harus menemuinya, Dray. Dia tampak putus asa dan begitu berharap saat dia bertemu denganku dan Blaise tadi."

Draco mendelik dan menatap Pansy sengit. "Dan kalian berdua telah berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan mau menemui Potter begitu? Sebenarnya siapa disini yang menjadi sahabatmu, Pans? Dan, Merlin, kenapa pula kau tampak perduli padanya?!"

Sesaat Pansy tampak gusar memandang Draco, lalu menatap Blaise meminta pertolongan tetapi Blaise pura-pura tak melihatnya membuat Pansy mendengus. Draco memberikan tatapan intimidasinya yang paling menyeramkan yang pernah Pansy lihat.

"K-kau sahabatku Draco, tentu saja. Tetapi dia telah menolong kita, ingat? Saat teman-teman Gryffindornya menyerang kita bertiga diawal tahun kemarin. Seharusnya Potter-lah yang menyerang kita, seharusnya Potter yang membenci kita setelah apa yang kita lakukan padanya selama perang. Tapi Potter tidak. Dia bahkan membela kita bertiga mati-matian bukan? Hanya Potter yang masih mau menerima kita, Draco. Tidak bisakah kita membalas semua kebaikannya?"

Draco memandang sahabat perempuan satu-satunya itu. Pansy benar. Jika ada orang yang benar-benar ingin menyerang mereka bertiga seharusnya adalah Potter seorang. Bukan yang lain. Bagaimanapun juga Draco, Pansy maupun Blaise adaah salah satu orang yang berusaha menyerahkan Potter pada Pangeran Kegelapan. Tetapi Potter sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun pada mereka bertiga. Potter masih tersenyum padanya, Potter masih menganggap mereka bertiga ada, dimana semua orang di Hogwarts—termasuk semua guru mengabaikan kehadiran mereka, bahkan tak jarang mereka mendapatkan cemooh atau serangan kecil dari orang-orang yang begitu membenci mereka yang merupakan mantan Pelahap Maut atau anak dari seorang pengikut setia Voldemort.

"Draco, bukankah Potter juga membebaskan kedua orang tuamu dari Azkaban?" Draco melirik Blaise lalu mengangguk. Blaise melanjutkan, "Dan kau masih berpikir bahwa tindakan Potter hari ini adalah termasuk dalam rencana jahat Potter untuk menyerangmu? Yang benar saja Draco. Jika Potter ingin membalas semua perbuatanmu, Potter tak perlu repot-repot membebaskan orang tua musuh bebuyutannya, bukan?"

Draco tersentak atas pernyataan Blaise. Semua ucapan Blaise benar. Jika Potter masih membencinya tentu Potter tak akan membebaskan Ayah dan Ibunya. Potter seharusnya senang melihat Draco menderita jika kedua orang tuanya dipenjara.

"Tunjukkan etika baikmu pada Potter, Dray."

"Aku sudah berterima kasih atas hal itu, Blaise!" ujar Draco tak terima. Namun Blaise menggeleng tak setuju, begitu juga Pansy.

"Berterima kasih saja tidak cukup, Draco. Kita, terutama kau berhutang budi banyak sekali pada Potter. Dia hanya― mungkin saja dia ingin berteman denganmu Draco. Aku yakin dan aku berani menjamin, Potter tak akan menyerangmu diam-diam. Lagipula jika Potter menyerangmu kau pasti mampu menyerang balik, bukan? Kalian kan sudah sering sekali duel mantra selama tujuh tahun ini." Pansy dan Blaise tertawa ketika melihat raut wajah Draco yang semakin masam karna godaannya.

"Kau semakin hari terdengar seperti Ibuku, Pansy." Sindir Draco membuat kedua sahabatnya sontak kembali tertawa.

Memang benar ucapan Pansy tadi mengingatkan Draco pada ucapan Ibunya sebelum ia kembali ke Hogwarts. Ibunya menyarankan Draco untuk mulai berteman dan berbaikan dengan Potter. Menghapus segala macam kebencian selama 7 tahun bermusuhan, karena baik Draco maupun Ayah dan Ibunya berhutang budi banyak sekali dengan Potter. Draco membenci satu hal itu. Draco benci harus berhutang budi pada orang lain apalagi pada Potter yang merupakan musuh besarnya. Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, entah mengapa ia bersyukur bahwa orang itu adalah Potter. Setidaknya Potter tak akan pernah menuntut macam-macam atas kebaikan budinya pada keluarga Malfoy. Draco tahu, Potter bukanlah orang seperti itu.

"Temui dia, Dray. Balas semua kebaikannya pada orang tuamu, pada kami, dan pada dirimu sendiri. Potter telah melakukan banyak hal untuk kita semua Draco." Blaise menepuk pundak Draco meyakinkan.

Draco balik memandang Blaise dan Pansy dengan ragu. Tetapi ia mengangguk, tak ingin mengecewakan keduanya. Mungkin benar kata Blaise, inilah saatnya Draco membalas semua perbuatan Potter. Lagipula Potter hanya ingin berteman saja bukan? Kalau dipikir-pikir, itu bukanlah hal berat bagi Draco. Sepertinya berteman dengan Potter bukanlah ide yang buruk juga. Draco juga sebenarnya tidak ingin meneruskan pertengkaran konyol mereka berdua. Bagaimanapun juga Potter dan Draco sudah dewasa saat ini, tidak mungkin kan jika mereka masih bertengkar dan saling menghina atau bahkan perang mantra yang tak akan ada habisnya. Inilah saatnya bagi Draco untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Potter.

"Akhir-akhir ini Potter tampak kesepian, Draco. Mungkin saja itulah kenapa dia ingin berteman denganmu, dengan kita juga. Ditambah sahabat-sahabatnya..."

Draco menatap Pansy yang tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia berkerut penuh tanya. "Apa? Ada apa dengan sahabat Potter? Weasel dan Granger itu?"

"Kau akan mengerti nantinya. Temui dia sekarang, Draco."

Draco menghela nafas berat ketika Pansy mendorong bahunya. Draco memakai jubahnya dengan asal dan memastikan penampilannya kembali rapi dengan satu ayunan tongkatnya.

"Setidaknya jika kau berteman dengan Potter, namamu dan keluargamu akan kembali bersih. Kau tahu kan apa maksudku, Draco?"

Draco mengangguk. Blaise tersenyum puas sekaligus lega karena berhasil membujuk Draco yang keras kepala.

"Baiklah, dimana Potter?"

"Di depan pintu asrama. Dia di bawah jubah gaibnya untuk berjaga-jaga agar tidak tertangkap Filch."

Draco kembali mengangguk dan melangkah keluar kamarnya sebelum Pansy menginterupsinya kembali. "Draco, tunggu."

"Apa lagi?" Draco menatap Pansy jengkel.

"Bawa mantel atau syalmu."

Draco menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. Tetapi ia menerima satu sweater abu-abunya dan syal hijau keperakan miliknya yang dilemparkan Pansy padanya.

"Potter tampak kedinginan."

 ** _xxx_**

 **TBC.**

 **Notes:**

 **Maaf untuk karakter Draco yang sedikit OOC disini ya, hehe.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! Saran dan kritik dipersilahkan :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Draco berjalan mendorong pintu asramanya dan melompat turun untuk keluar dengan mengendap-endap. Ia memandang sekeliling koridor asramanya yang sepi dan tak menemukan siapapun.

Dimana Potter? Draco merasakan suhu dingin menusuk kulitnya walau Draco telah menggunakan jubah hangatnya tentu itu tak akan mengurangi dinginnya ruang bawah tanah asramanya. Apa mungkin Potter sudah akan mati kedinginan sehingga dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya?

Draco berkerut kesal memikirkan Potter yang kembali ke asramanya. Tahu begitu Draco tidak perlu bersusah payah mengendap-endap untuk keluar asramanya. Draco sudah memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali masuk, namun tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang muncul dibelakangnya lalu menarik tangan Draco erat membuat Draco terhuyung.

"Draco! Akhirnya kau keluar juga!"

Draco terlonjak dan nyaris memekik ketika Potter tiba-tiba muncul. Draco melotot pada Potter. "Potter! Bisa tidak kau tidak selalu muncul tiba-tiba?!"

Potter nyengir tak berdosa. "Maaf, aku hanya senang akhirnya kau mau keluar juga. Aku sudah menunggumu berjam-jam, Draco. Sepertinya benar kata Pansy dan Blaise bahwa membujukmu memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama."

Draco mendelik tak terima. Namun ia juga ingin bertanya bagaimana Potter telah memanggil kedua sahabatnya dengan nama depannya, tetapi Potter dengan cepat menarik Draco untuk masuk ke dalam jubah gaibnya. Sesaat Draco mengagumi bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar menghilang dibalik jubah Potter.

"Potter?"

"Ssst. Filch menuju kesini. Sekarang pilih satu tempat dimana kita aman untuk bersembunyi."

Tetapi Draco mengabaikan ucapan Potter. Ia kembali terperangah ketika melihat apa yang sedang dipegang Potter. Perkamen lusuh tetapi penuh dengan sebuah peta yang nampaknya menunjukkan sebuah peta Hogwars dan Merlin, peta itu terdapat sebuah jejak dengan nama-nama pemiliknya yang bergerak-gerak, dan Draco dapat melihat jejak kaki dengan label nama Filch bergerak menuju ke asrama Slytherin.

"Merlin, dari mana kau dapatkan benda itu Potter? Peta yang sangat hebat." ucap Draco masih memandang takjub peta milik Potter.

Potter menoleh pada Draco dengan jengkel. "Nanti kujelaskan, Draco! Cepat pilih satu tempat aman untuk kita sembunyi— Filch sudah dekat!" bisik Potter dengan panik.

"Menara Astronomi atau Ruang Kebutuhan?" saran Draco.

"Menara Astronomi. Baiklah. Kau harus merapat padaku Draco, pastikan seluruh tubuhmu tertutupi jubah." Potter menarik Draco untuk lebih dekat dengannya. Sesekali ia memastikan bahwa tubuh Draco tertutup sepenuhnya oleh jubahnya. Tentu saja dengan tinggi Draco yang menjulang membuat Draco harus benar-benar merunduk untuk setara dengan tinggi Potter.

Walau tubuhnya setengah pegal, Draco tetap berjalan dalam diam. Menurut pada langkah Potter yang membawanya menuju ke Menara Astronomi. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan koridor yang sangat sepi, setengah mengendap-endap takut membangunkan lukisan ataupun menarik perhatian Peeves atau hantu siapapun yang bisa muncul dari mana saja.

Draco sesekali merengut ketika protesnya pada Potter yang ia kira salah jalan tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Potter. Namun setelahnya Draco takjub bahwa jalan koridor yang Potter pilih bukanlah salah namun Potter memilih jalan pintas untuk sampai ke Menara Astronomi lebih cepat.

Draco heran bahwa mereka berdua selamat sentosa dan tidak tertangkap oleh Filch maupun Prefek yang berjaga selama perjalanan dari asramanya menuju Menara. Padahal jarak asramanya yang terletak di ruang bawah tanah menuju ke Menara paling tinggi di kastil Hogwarts itu sangatlah jauh. Beruntung baginya karena Potter benar-benar cerdik memilih jalan pintas yang bahkan Draco belum pernah lewati.

"Potter." panggil Draco pada Potter yang kini menyingkap jubah gaibnya dan melipatnya.

Potter tampak pucat dan menggigil. Pansy benar jika Potter tampak kedinginan. Draco tidak menyalahkan Potter walau Potter terbalut jubah gaibnya yang lumayan hangat namun ia tetap kedinginan, karena Potter telah berada di depan asramanya selama berjam-jam. Ruang bawah tanah dimana tempat asramanya berada memang sangat lembap dan dingin.

"Draco, sebaiknya kita masuk." Ucap Potter dengan bergetar. Suara gigi Potter yang menggelatuk dan bibir Potter yang mulai membiru membuat Draco tak tahan.

"Potter, kau kedinginan." Draco berjalan beberapa langkah mendekati Potter lalu meraih tangan beku Potter yang benar-benar seperti es. Draco menatap kedua emerald Potter dan Draco baru sadar akan satu hal.

Mata Potter sangat hijau dan jernih. Benar-benar hijau seperti warna kebanggaan Draco. Benar-benar Slytherin. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Draco mengakui bahwa kedua mata Potter benar-benar indah.

"D-draco?" Suara Potter sedikit menggema dalam kesunyian malam dan segera menyadarkan Draco.

Draco tersenyum kecil ketika mengamati wajah Potter yang segera berpaling dan mata hijaunya bergerak liar menghindari mata Draco. Dan, oh Merlin, Draco menangkap pipi Potter yang benar-benar merona. Apa Potter barusan tersipu?

"Pakai ini Potter." Draco mengeluarkan lipatan jaket hangatnya dan juga syal yang diberikan Pansy dari dalam jubahnya.

Mata Potter membulat. "A-apa, Draco, t-tak perlu. Kita bisa pakai mantra penghangat."

Jelas Draco mengabaikan ucapan Potter. Draco sibuk memakaikan jaket hangatnya untuk membungkus tubuh Potter yang menggigil. Draco menaikkan ujung resletingnya hingga jaketnya menutup sempurna dan Draco memastikan tubuh Potter menghangat.

"D-draco, kau tak perlu—"

"Pakai syalku juga, Potter." Masih mengabaikan ucapan Potter. Draco melilitkan syal hijaunya pada leher Potter, dengan terampil ia mengalungkannya dan mengikatnya dengan rapi.

"Selesai. Apa kau masih kedinginan Potter?"

Potter menggeleng. "T-tidak. Terima kasih Draco."

Draco memandang penampilan Potter sekarang. Menelisiknya dari bawah hingga ujung kepalanya beberapa kali. Potter tampak tenggelam dengan jaket abu-abu milik Draco yang kebesaran di tubuhnya, bahkan Draco tak menyangka tubuh Potter sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan tubuhnya. Wajah Potter yang kian memerah ia lesakkan ke dalam syal Draco yang melilit leher hingga ujung bawah hidung Potter dan Potter seolah menyembunyikan wajah tersipunya dengan menghirup dalam-dalam syal hijau itu. Perut Draco terasa melilit setelah melihat tingkah laku Potter. Potter benar-benar manis dan menggemaskan.

"Potter, apa kau menyadari sesuatu?"

Potter mendongak. Mata hijau indahnya bertemu dengan kilat abu-abu Draco. "Apa?"

"Kau—" Draco menelan ludah susah payah karena tiba-tiba tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Apa?" Potter mengulang lagi pertanyaannya dengan nada penasaran.

Draco bergerak gelisah kentara sekali jika ia sangat gugup. Perutnya semakin mulas karena sesuatu telah menggelitiknya. Tetapi mulut sialannya ini memaksanya untuk tetap berkata. Jadi Draco mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu menatap Potter yang setengah bingung setengah penasaran. Rona merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi Potter ketika kedua pandangannya bertubrukan. Dan itu membuat Draco gemas sendiri.

"Potter," Draco menatap lekat-lekat Potter yang tampak tak sabar. Namun Draco mengeratkan tangannya pada tangan Potter yang ia genggam bahkan Draco tak sadar sejak tadi belum ia lepaskan. "Potter, kau manis."

Sedetik kemudian Draco menangkap mata Potter membulat sempurna. Wajahnya semakin memerah merona dan Draco sungguh sangat suka melihat Potter yang tampak malu-malu seperti seorang gadis. Potter memang benar-benar manis, tapi Draco juga merasakan wajahnya memerah padam setelah tersadar apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan pada Potter. Draco mikir apa sih? Apa dia sekarang ikut-ikutan terkena penyakit Potter tingkat akut? Draco bahkan yakin jika Ayahnya mendengar apa yang dia katakan tadi, sudah dijamin ia pasti akan digantung hidup-hidup.

Masih dengan wajah menahan malu, Draco beranjak dari langkahnya untuk membuka pintu kokoh Menara di hadapannya. Ia menoleh sebentar, masih melihat Potter yang mematung. Wajahnya nyaris ia tenggelamkan pada syal Draco membuat Draco mau tak mau kembali tersenyum. Ada sesuatu yang mengembang dan menggelitik sudut terdalam hatinya. Ia suka melihat Potter yang tersipu dan Draco suka akan satu hal bahwa Potter tersipu karena hal-hal kecil yang Draco lakukan untuk Potter.

"Ayo masuk, Potter. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana? Mematung dan tersipu seperti seorang gadis karena ku Potter?"

Potter menoleh dan melotot pada Draco di ujung pintu yang telah terbuka.

"Aku bukan seorang gadis, Malfoy!" Teriak Potter dengan wajah jengkel. Tetapi Draco telah berjalan lebih dulu untuk memasuki ruang Menara Astronomi, mengabaikan pekikan Potter yang menggema. Walau tampak tak perduli, Draco diam-diam tersenyum geli mendengar gerutuan Potter yang tak hentinya mengoceh tak jelas di belakangnya.

xxx

"Potter."

Harry tersentak ketika mendengar suara Draco memecah keheningan malam. Sudah beberapa saat Harry dan Draco hanya duduk berdiam menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Kesunyian yang berada di antara mereka bukanlah sebuah kecanggungan, justru suasana tenang dan nyamanlah yang menyelimuti keduanya.

Harry hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban untuk Draco. Tetapi Harry kembali tersentak ketika Draco meraih tangannya membuat Harry mau tak mau mengalihkan atensinya pada Draco.

Draco tampak ingin bicara sesuatu namun yang keluar hanyalah hembusan nafasnya.

"Potter," Draco semakin mempererat genggamannya pada Harry, menatap kedua emerald indah itu dengan penuh. "Terima kasih telah menolong keluargaku."

Harry terkejut mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Draco. Tentu saja, mendengar seorang Malfoy apalagi pemuda angkuh dihadapannya ini meminta maaf adalah sebuah hal langka.

Draco menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang, menyadari bahwa Malfoy di hadapannya ini tampak gusar untuk beberapa saat, Harry tersenyum lembut. "Tentu, Draco. Aku juga berterima kasih pada Ibumu karena beliau juga menyelamatkanku."

Draco menggeleng. "Ibuku menyelamatkanmu karena dia hanya ingin memastikan aku baik-baik saja, Potter."

"Tapi tetap saja dia menyelamatkanku, Draco. Aku merasa seperti Mum sedang menyelamatkanku untuk kedua kalinya." Harry menerawang langit malam yang sedang cerah di atasnya dengan senyum mengembang. Mengingat-ingat pengorbanan kecil dari Ibu Draco pada saat perang membuatnya semakin kuat dan tegar, dan jika bukan karena Narcissa Malfoy maka Harry tak akan mengerti apa ia mampu hidup sampai saat ini atau tidak.

Namun diamnya Draco membuat Harry buru-buru tersadar akan suatu hal. Raut panik milik Harry menatap Draco yang hanya diam memperhatikannya. "M-maksudku tentu Ibumu bukan Mum. Hanya— hanya aku merasa bahwa Ibumu adalah sosok figur Ibu yang—"

"Potter, kau boleh menganggap Ibuku sebagai Ibumu kalau kau mau." sahut Draco cepat.

Namun itu semua membuat Harry menggeleng keras. "Tentu saja tidak! M-mana mungkin Ibumu mau mempunyai anak sepertiku."

"Apa maksudmu Potter?" ujar Draco dengan tersinggung.

"D-draco, maaf, a-aku tak bermaksud—" suara Harry mati ketika ia bingung harus berucap apa.

Draco mendengus kesal. Dia hanya termenung menatap gelapnya malam. Matanya tampak kosong, Harry menyadari itu. Draco, bukanlah seorang Draco Malfoy seperti yang ia kenal tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Sosok pemuda pirang di sampingnya kini jauh terlihat berantakan, begitu menyedihkan, sorot matanya penuh dengan penyesalan dan kesedihan yang mendalam, walau ia masih memancarkan tatapan dingin seperti layaknya seorang Malfoy, tapi Harry tahu betul perubahan sekecil mungkin pada Draco.

"Setidaknya Mum mungkin akan bangga jika memiliki anak sepertimu, Potter. Seorang pahlawan sihir yang begitu membanggakan. Bukan dengan anak laki-laki pecundang sepertiku, yang hanya takut dan tak berani berontak pada Pangeran Kegelapan. Aku hanya bisa diam tak berkutik seperti seorang anak tak berguna ketika melihat ayahnya disiksa dan dikutuk dengan segala macam Kutukan Tak Termaafkan. Aku— hanyalah seorang pecundang, Potter. Bahkan sampai saat inipun aku masih belum tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk mengembalikan nama baik keluargaku. Aku tidak pantas menjadi pewaris Malfoy. Aku—"

"Draco. Ssst, tenanglah." Harry mendekat lalu meraih tubuh Draco. Lengannya memaksa Draco untuk membawa tubuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Draco tampak ingin melepaskan Harry, namun Harry memberikan belaian yang menenangkan pada punggung Draco ketika Draco bergetar dalam pelukannya. Harry tahu bahwa Draco hanya menahan sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

"Potter, kau boleh menghinaku setelah ini. Aku memalukan. Aku pantas mendapatkannya." suara serak Draco menyapa gendang telinga Harry.

Harry semakin menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada pelukan hangat yang ia bagi pada pemuda pirang itu. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco.

"Sst, Draco. Diam dan menangislah jika kau ingin."

Draco mampu mencium aroma tubuhnya yang bercampur dengan milik Harry dalam jaket milik Draco yang sedang dipakai Harry. Sedikit mampu membuat Draco tenang.

Draco menarik tubuhnya setelah beberapa saat kenyamanan yang menyeruak diantara keduanya menjalar. Draco tersenyum miring pada Harry. "Seorang Malfoy tidak akan menangis di hadapan orang lain, Potter."

Harry mendengus kesal. "Bisa-bisanya kau berbicara begitu disaat matamu sudah memerah seperti itu."

Draco hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi Harry. Ia kembali meraih jemari milik Harry, menggenggamnya lalu menautkan kembali tangan keduanya.

"Potter, maafkan aku atas apa yang ku lakukan padamu selama tujuh tahun ini."

Harry tersenyum hangat. "Draco, tanpa kau meminta maaf pun aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh-jauh hari."

"Terima kasih, Potter."

"Tapi—" Harry melihat senyum pada wajah Draco luntur, membuat Harry semakin melebarkan senyumannya. "Aku memiliki tiga permintaan agar aku benar-benar memaafkanmu, Draco. Dan kau harus memenuhi semua permintaan yang kuminta."

Draco mendelik untuk beberapa saat yang hanya dibalas Harry oleh tawanya. "Apa?! Dasar licik kau, Potter!"

"Kau lupa bahwa aku berpotensi untuk masuk Slytherin?" Harry tersenyum menyeringai.

"Dasar kau ular licin." Draco mendengus pelan. "Jadi apa permintaanmu? Jika kau minta yang aneh-aneh sebaiknya kita lanjutkan duel mantra saja, Potter."

Harry tampak berpikir sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang permintaan apa yang cocok untuk diberikan pada Draco. Tapi ada beberapa yang melintas dalam pikirannya. "Tidak berat Draco. Permintaan pertama," Harry hanya tersenyum ketika Draco menatapnya dengan waspada.

"Mm, mulai saat ini kau harus memanggilku Harry. Aku sudah memanggilmu dengan Draco bukan?"

Draco mengerutkan keningnya tak setuju. "Apa? Tidak! Itu akan aneh Potter."

"Coba saja dulu, Draco. Ayo, panggil aku Harry. Bukankah kita sekarang berteman?"

 _Teman_? Draco terdiam, namun hanya bisa pasrah ketika Harry menatapnya dengan sebuah tuntutan. "Baiklah. H-harry." Namun tak lama ucapan canggungnya itu segera membuat Draco memerah. "Oh itu aneh Potty!"

"Harry." ucap Harry keras kepala.

"Ya, ya. Harry. Puas kau Pott-Harry?"

Harry tersenyum puas.

"Permintaan kedua Pot—Harry. Cepat katakan!"

"Tsk, kau tak sabaran sekali sih, Draco. Baiklah permintaan kedua, umm, kau pintar dalam Ramuan kan Draco?"

Draco mengangguk. Namun dia menatap Harry dengan curiga, seolah ia akan tahu apa yang selanjutnya akan Harry ucapkan.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menjadi tutor pribadiku dalam Ramuan. Dan kau harus jadi partner ku di setiap kelas Ramuan."

Draco melotot pada Harry. Benar apa yang Draco pikirkan tadi. "Apa?! Apa kau gila, Potter?!"

"Harry." koreksi Harry. "Dan aku tidak gila, Draco. Kau tahu kan aku payah dalam Ramuan. Dan aku frustasi, aku harus dapat minimal Exceeds Expectations untuk pelajaran Ramuan pada NEWT nanti jika aku ingin menjadi Auror."

Harry menunggu jawaban Draco yang kini tampak menimbang-nimbang dan berpikir keras. Sesekali Harry mendengar gerutuan Draco tentang, "Potter dungu.", "Potter kau merepotkan." Namun Harry tidak memperdulikannya, selama nantinya Draco akan menyetujuinya.

Draco menghela nafasnya panjang. Lalu melihat kilau emerald Harry yang terlihat begitu penuh harap. Tatapan yang selalu mampu membuat Draco luluh untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini.

"Baiklah." ucap Draco pelan.

"Kau serius, Draco?" Harry tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, namun Draco hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat Harry yang memekik kegirangan.

"Menurutmu, Potty?"

"Harry." koreksi Harry ngotot, lagi. Namun Draco tak memperdulikannya.

"Cepat katakan permintaan konyolmu yang ketiga itu." ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan tak sabar. Lama-lama ia bisa gila jika harus terus menghadapi permintaan konyol mantan musuhnya— yang sekarang telah menjadi teman barunya itu.

"Umm, aku belum memikirkannya. Mungkin satu permintaan yang tersisa akan ku gunakan jika aku benar-benar membutuhkan sesuatu darimu, Draco." Harry nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Dasar licik." cibir Draco.

Disaat keheningan kembali melanda keduanya, Draco tiba-tiba terlintas percakapannya dengan Pansy dimana Pansy tidak ingin menyebutkan bagaimana permasalahan Harry dengan kedua sahabatnya. Namun Draco gatal ingin membuka topik itu pada Harry.

Draco melirik Harry yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding batu. Sesuatu telah menggelitiknya kembali ketika Harry mengeratkan jaket abu-abu milik Draco membuat Harry semakin tenggelam dan Harry seolah bergelung nyaman menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan menciumi syal Draco.

"Harry,"

"Apa?"

"Bukankah Granger pintar dalam segala hal? Kenapa kau tak minta diajari olehnya?"

Mendengar ucapan Draco membuat Harry tiba-tiba menjadi muram. Draco merasa tak enak hati ketika melihat ekspresi gelap yang diberikan Harry, tetapi ia harus mendapatkan sebuah jawaban dari rasa ingin tahunya itu. Karena sesuatu yang tak biasa jika kau melihat bagaimana eratnya persahabatan The Golden Trio itu diujung tanduk. Bagaimanapun juga masih ada rasa tak suka dalam diri Draco pada dua makhluk menyebalkan yang menjadi teman Harry itu.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Granger atau Weasel?" tanya Draco pelan.

"Tidak." Harry menghela nafas panjang. Ia menunduk, memainkan tongkatnya untuk membentuk sebuah pusaran udara sihirnya dan bermain-main dengannya untuk beberapa saat.

Draco tetap diam, menunggu Harry untuk kembali berbicara. Tetapi Harry kembali memecah keheningan dengan suara serak, "Hanya saja Hermione dan Ron sudah sibuk sendiri dan mereka sering mengabaikanku."

Harry mencoba untuk menyamankan duduknya walau Draco menangkap ada sirat terganggu dalam wajahnya.

"Aku tahu kini mereka berkencan. Aku sadar jika mereka ingin sedikit privasi untuk berdua. Aku sangat mengerti. Hanya saja— dari kami bertiga menjadi seorang diri itu aneh. Kami bertiga selalu menghabiskan waktu selama bertahun-tahun bersama. Dan aku kini sendirian. Aku hanya merasa aneh, Draco. Apa— aku egois?"

Draco mengerti maksud Harry. Karena Draco pun merasa seperti itu sejak kematian Crabbe dan Goyle yang lebih memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke Hogwarts namun ia pindah ke Durmstrang. Draco sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri hingga suatu hari Blaise dan Pansy menawarkan uluran persahabatan padanya. Draco benar-benar bersyukur akan hal itu. Itulah mengapa Draco sangat menyayangi kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia tak mau kehilangan lagi seperti Crabbe dan Goyle yang meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak egois Harry. Tidak sama sekali."

Suara Draco begitu lembut, membuat Harry menatap Draco takjub. Matanya menangkap pandangan Draco yang begitu teduh dan lembut yang bahkan tak akan pernah ia sangka mampu ditunjukkan oleh mata silver keabuan yang biasanya memancarkan sorot pandangan dingin itu.

"Besok masih akhir pekan. Kau bisa ajak Granger dan Weasel untuk ke Hogsmeade bersama. Bicaralah dan perbaiki hubunganmu dengan mereka."

Harry memandang Draco terkejut. Apa ia barusan tak salah dengar, bahwa mantan musuhnya yang baru saja menjadi teman barunya dalam beberapa menit yang lalu itu memberikan saran untuk segera berbaikan dengan kedua sahabatnya?

Harry terkekeh geli, membuat Draco menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. "Apa?"

Harry menggeleng dan memilih untuk tersenyum sumringah. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menggoda Draco saat ini. "Kau benar, Draco. Besok aku akan mengajak mereka ke Hogsmeade. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Draco menggeleng, lalu tersenyum lemah, "Aku? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Tak ada satu orang pun yang mau menerimaku, walau aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Kebanyakan para pelayan toko bahkan mengusirku."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya bingung, "Apa? Mengusirmu?"

"Minggu lalu, aku dan Blaise pergi ke Honeydukes untuk membelikan Pansy cokelat karena ia baru saja ulang tahun. Tapi kami langsung diusir begitu mereka tahu siapa kami."

"L-lalu?"

"Tentu saja kami pergi, Harry. Semua toko pasti akan memperlakukan kami seperti itu. Kurasa wajar saja karena kami Pelahap Maut."

"Mantan Pelahap Maut, Draco." koreksi Harry.

Draco mengedikan bahunya, "Yeah, itu sama saja bukan?"

Harry tampak ingin protes, tetapi ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa. Ia mengerang kesal dan tak habis pikir pada orang-orang yang masih saja menebar kebencian walaupun perang telah usai.

"Mereka jahat sekali! Tak seharusnya mereka berlaku seperti itu!"

"Kami jauh lebih jahat, Harry." timpal Draco kalem. Tetapi Harry memberikan pandangan tak terima.

"Tidak! Dengar, Draco—"

"Sudahlah. Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama." putus Draco. Ia tak mau Harry dan jiwa keadilan dan superiornya kambuh, jadi ia mau tak mau segera memutus topik itu.

Harry ingin sekali protes dan menolak. Ia belum selesai bicara! Tetapi ia luluh ketika tatapan Draco begitu keras untuk dibantah.

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan mengantarmu, Harry."

"Eh, tidak perlu Draco. Aku akan memastikan kau yang kembali dengan selamat sampai asramamu."

"Tidak. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Draco—"

"Potter."

Harry merengut dan terpaksa menurutinya karena Draco memandangnya dengan keras.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam menuju asrama Gryffindor. Sesekali mereka harus memutar dan memilih jalan pintas untuk menghindari Peeves atau Filch. Setelah sampai di depan pintu asrama Draco keluar dari jubah Harry.

"Masuklah, Harry." ucap Draco begitu ia sampai untuk mengantar Harry.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Draco menaikkan alisnya, "Aku akan kembali ke asramaku, tentu saja."

"Bagaimana jika kau tertangkap Filch?"

Ada suatu kekhawatiran dari pertanyaan Harry dan Draco entah mengapa senang mendengarnya. Bukankah itu tandanya pemuda Gryffindor itu peduli padanya?

"Tidak akan." jamin Draco. Walau ia sendiri tak yakin, mengingat Filch bisa muncul dimana saja dan kapanpun, tapi ia tak ingin Harry mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bawa ini, Draco." Harry menyerahkan jubah gaibnya pada Draco. Membuat Draco memandangnya bingung.

"Tidak perlu, Harry. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Harry memutar matanya bosan, menjejalkan paksa jubah gaibnya pada tangan Draco, "Oh kau membutuhkannya, Draco. Kau pikir Menara Gryffindor dengan Dungeon itu dekat?"

Menghela nafas, ia memilih menerimanya dan sekalian untuk berjaga-jaga dari Filch. "Baiklah, besok akan ku kembalikan."

"Sekarang masuklah, aku tak akan pergi sebelum memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar masuk ke dalam asramamu." ucapan Draco sontak membuat Harry kembali merona.

Kenapa Draco barusan terdengar seperti seorang kekasih laki-lakinya yang baru saja mengantar kekasihnya pulang sehabis berkencan dan memastikan bahwa kekasihnya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan selamat?

Oh Merlin, hanya memikirkannya saja membuat wajah Harry padam. Harry melesakkan wajahnya pada syal Draco dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang gugup.

"Draco," Harry mendongak untuk menatap Draco. Manik emeraldnya bertubrukan pada pandangan lembut keabuan yang membuatnya makin tersesat ke dalam tatapan itu.

"Harry?"

Harry dengan cepat meraih tubuh Draco dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dekapan hangat ketika wajahnya bergelung hangat dalam dada Draco begitu memabukkannya.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini. Terima kasih karna kau mau menemuiku." bisik Harry.

Draco hanya diam mematung dan bingung harus bagaimana. Tubuhnya benar-benar kaku dan tak bisa bergerak menerima pelukan hangat yang diberikan Harry dengan tiba-tiba. Dia tak akan menyangka bahwa Harry Potter akan memeluknya dengan sebegini eratnya.

Draco mencoba untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya yang setengah mati ingin melompat dari tempat yang tak seharusnya. Draco ingin membalas pelukan hangat Harry, tetapi tubuh yang lebih kecil itu telah melepaskan pelukannya.

Draco setengah kecewa tetapi berusaha menutupinya. Ia kecewa karena belum sempat membalas pelukan Harry.

"Harry,"

Draco buru-buru memanggil Harry yang sudah ingin kembali dan menaiki lubang lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Ia melihat Harry benar-benar memerah dan merona dan tampak ingin sekali kabur saat itu juga dari hadapan Draco. Tetapi Draco tak akan melepaskannya sebelum ia mendapat apa yang dia inginkan.

Draco berjalan mendekat pada Harry yang kini benar-benar mematung. Nafasnya pendek-pendek melihat jarak Draco yang semakin tipis dengannya.

Draco tersenyum lembut, lalu meraih kedua bahu kecil milik Harry. Dan belum sempat Harry berkedip, sesuatu yang lembut menyapu kening Harry.

Harry melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Setengah menganga dan mulai pusing ketika pusaran darah dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba berkumpul di seluruh wajahnya yang padam.

Apakah—

Apakah—

Draco Malfoy baru saja mencium kening seorang Harry Potter?

Harry belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi tetapi remasan dalam bahunya membuatnya sedikit tersadar dalam pikirannya yang ling-lung.

"Selamat malam. Tidur yang nyenyak, Harry."

Tetapi belum sempat Harry membuka mulutnya, Draco cepat-cepat menghilang dalam balik jubah gaib Harry dan meninggalkan Harry yang nyaris pingsan.

Masih dengan tubuh yang berdiri sekaku papan dan wajahnya yang tak kunjung reda dari rona merahnya. Harry mencoba sekeras mungkin untuk tidak terhuyung.

"Merlin, Draco ingin membunuhku."

 **xxx**

 **TBC.**

.

.

 **Hai, hai!**

 **Aduh maaf banget update ini setelah menghilang berbulan-bulan. Apa ini cerita udah berdebu? Atau berlapuk lebih parah?**

 **Huhu maafkan daku dan salahkan aja tugas akhir yang menggelayutiku tanpa ampun ㅜ.ㅜ**

 **Semoga masih ada yang baca ya hehe. Next chapter diusahakan semaksimal mungkin bakal cepet kok. Iya, mungkin ya.**

 **Tetep, untuk kritik dan saran dipersilahkan! xo.**


End file.
